Jada and the Cullens
by JadaBailey
Summary: What happens when Jada, a vampire new to the area, is sent to find the Cullens? Will they accept her? What will they do when she saves them all from certain death? Will another newcomer be her "mate"? Read on to find out what happens when Jada appears.
1. Jada

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Cullens. I simply am adding them to my story. But I DO own Jada! she is at my disposal! READ AND ENJOY!**

Jada

Jada

Jada stood she was preparing to leave as she swung her bag over her shoulder. She was in a hotel room alone in Seattle. She knew where she was going and she knew how to get there. Her goal in mind she shut the door with a snap and prepared to check out thinking this a simple task, but what she didn't know was she was not the only one heading to forks.

--

"Would that be all today?" the man at the front desk asked as I handed him my room key for checkout.

"Yes thank you." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, valet is here with your car ma'am." He said returning my smile.

"Thank you." I said again taking my receipt as he handed it to me. Humans could be so interesting.

I stepped out the front door, sliding my shades over my eyes. Even with the early half light I felt better with them on. Just then I smiled as my 1966 fastback Mustang was parked In front of me. I handed the valet my conformation card and a fifty dollar tip. A smile lit up his face as he realized what I handed him. He graciously opened my door and tipped his hat, "Have a great day ma'am." He said as he shut my door. I fastened my seatbelt, shifted, and squealed my tires out of the parking lot.

It was still early so the freeway was not as packed as it could have been, still the slow congested highway made the speed I was planning on keeping quite difficult. Even with the slow pace I made fair time. Within the hour I was pulling into Forks. To gather my bearings I stopped into a small diner.

I ordered a small black coffee. I wasn't planning on drinking it. I scanned the front page of the newspaper, nothing new. I adjusted the paper to cover my face. I spread all of my senses to see, feel, and hear what everyone was thinking. I prided my gifts.

You see, as a vampire not everyone has gifts. I pride myself on the simple fact that I have three and counting. Feeling was my first one. I can feel what the people around me are feeling. That was strange. When I was still a newborn, I had difficulty. If you can imagine having no idea what is happening to you and then on top of that you can feel what everyone else around you is feeling. Not easy. The second was seeing. I can read peoples minds and if need be I can place certain images in their thoughts, nothing false. Only things which are factual. I like this one. Very useful. The third and most recent is something I've always thought about. Teleporting. I can "shift" as I call it from one area to the next. I can "shift" other objects too. This has to be my favorite gift by far. All of my gifts are blessings, and all of them are useful.

As I scanned the area for any thoughts or feelings about them, I heard many other things I found somewhat useful. Like the weather for the next week and the menu for the restaurant. Finding nothing more interesting than that, I put the paper down and left a bill on the table. I stepped out into the crisp morning air sliding the shades down as I went. As I walked towards my car I noticed the deep purple storm clouds gathering over my head.

After driving a ways I stopped at a small motel on the edge of town. I checked into my room and put down my bag. It defiantly wasn't the Marriot but it would do. I had nothing to unpack so I tried reading for awhile. After about an hour of that I decided to go for a walk. I scooped up my ipod as I stepped out the door. I popped my earbuds in as I walked down the main road. I just let my feet take me where they wanted to go not worrying about where I ended up.

As I walked heavy raindrops began to fall from the thick clouds as I walked. I kept walking I liked the rain. It was not late but the sky was growing ever darker in pretense to the storm brewing. Thunder and lightening accompanied the ever growing darkness. Still I kept walking.

Then I heard it.

I heard what I had been looking for. In addition to the thunder and other crashing sound could be heard. To the untrained ear it would sound like thunder, but to me it was the sound of success. I strained my overly sensitive hearing and honed in on the area it was coming from. When I was sure of a direction I prepared myself. Glancing around me to ensure they're were no witnesses I closed my eyes and shifted.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the middle of a forest. I could hear laughing to my right. I stepped cautiously through the fauna until the laughing abruptly stopped. I could see her mind now.

"Alice, what's wrong?" someone cried from the clearing in front of me.

"Alice." The voice said again. I was close enough that I could see the figures gathering around another in the clearing. She had seen me.

"Someone's coming" she said shortly. I smiled to myself. Knowing I had caught the by surprise gave me small satisfaction. I could feel him too. He was pressing himself into my mind, but I was strong. I blocked him easily.

"How long do we have?" A mans voice asked calmly.

"I don't know, I think she's here." The girl replied.

"Edward, is she close?" the mans voice asked. I could see by the look on Edwards face that he was frustrated.

"I don't know. I can't see her. Well I can see she's close but I can't tell." He said in a frustrated voice.

"What do you mean you don't know?" A female voice said shrilly.

"I can't see her…" he said again.

"I don't understand." Someone said.

"I know she's close, but I can't see." He continued to concentrate.

"Do we have time?" A cool male voice asked.

"No. She's here." Alice stated simply, looking my direction. I figured the jig was up so I stepped into the clearing very slowly. I approached them all at human speed not wanting to alarm anyone.

When I was close enough I pasted on a smile. "I thought I heard a game." I stated looking around at the baseball gear they had. "Need another player?" I asked confidently.

A man stepped forward. He was tall handsome and young looking. I knew him, though not personally I could see who he was. Carlisle Cullen. He held out his hand to me. I shook it.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle C-."

"Cullen." I finished for him brightly. I introduced myself to him as I openly let Edward probe my mind. He was standing at an angle behind Carlisle, and as Carlisle began introducing me to faces I already knew, he casually sidestepped to create a barrier between her and I.

Carlisle continued the introductions Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. At her name the wind rustled Bella's hair. Deffinatly human. She smelled incredible. "I can see why she appeals to you so much." I said with a smile in their direction. Edward did not like this comment at all and a low growl erupted from his chest.

"Forgive my brash words, but that's rude!" I stated. "You can completely read my mind, you see I mean her no harm, and still you are rude!"

"Edward she's right." Esme said softly.

"I'm not someone you have to protect her from." I stated gracefully.

"Is that so?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Yes. I'm like you. I don't feed on humans." I told him confidently.

"Oh, well that's interesting." He replied pleasantly surprised.

"That's why I'm here actually. I met some of your friends of yours in Denali." I said smiling as a smile lit up his beautiful features.

"Is that so?" He asked again.

"Yes, they sent along a message as well. So you know I'm a friend. They say the weather is fine for a visit." I finished confidently. A low chuckle erupted from his chest.

"Yes I suppose you are a friend." He said.

"So how 'bout that game?" I asked subtly.

"Well are you fast?" Emmet asked as he stepped forward baseball in hand. I took a step toward him and relieved him of the ball. I turned and pitched the ball as hard as I could. I waited a moment and sped after it. I caught it a few miles later, and in a flash I dropped the ball back into the waiting hand of Emmet. I giggled at the look on his face.

"She's on our team!" he cried. I just laughed and took my place in the "outfield" as Edward stepped up the plate to bat. He hit a fly ball and I was on I tin seconds. I stepped lightly as I threw it back to Alice on the mound. Out. There were a few more hits and a few grounders before it happened. Carlisle was standing maybe 200 yards from me when I heard them. Ball in hand I began I spin wildly trying with difficulty to get a lock on their position. I dropped the ball and turned abruptly to Carlisle, "Are you aware of the fact that you are being tracked?" I asked with conviction as I spun to face him.

"What?" He said with a shocked expression on his face. Everyone had heard me they were circling me in a flash. With my eyes closed I pointed to my left. "They want you" I said, It was Edwards voice I heard.

"They'll have to get through me to get to her." He growled fiercely. I opened my eyes to correct him. "No. Not her, you." I stated plainly pointing my finger at him more clearly.

**well that is my first chapter. i already have the rest of the story on mind so when i get it up i'll look forward to your reviews. you're gonna love the next part! it's a page turner!!**


	2. Tracker

Trackers

Tracker

"What do they want Edward for?" Esme asked in a scared voice. Edward, trying to concentrate, answered with me.

"I have no idea." Neither of us could read them. I closed my eyes and focused on what I was hearing. My eyes flashed open.

"They're coming fast." I said with shock. "We don't even have time to leave not carrying." I said as I flashed a look in Edward's direction. I knew what had to be done this situation was getting serious, I could feel how strongly everyone's feelings were and I decided I couldn't allow anything to happen to them.

"Everyone come here quickly." I said holding out my arms. "Grab on and don't let go." Slowly one by one they all latched on with inquisitive looks. I had never moved this many people at once before, but now was the time to try. I shut my eyes and exhaled. We shifted and when I opened my eyes. We were standing by their cars.

"Wow that's handy." Emmett said with a smile. His smile was short lived. Even with such a use of strength I still felt him. The worst of them all and he was approaching to quickly. I didn't have time to warn them. I lunged at Carlisle and Esme. They were gone at my touch, the adrenaline rushing through my veins made it easier to transport. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were next. Edward was in front of me so fast I only had to blink.

"where are they?" he demanded.

"we don't have time for this." I said reaching for him.

"Where are they?" he demanded again pulling Bella with him just out of my reach.

"Home…" was all I got out before I felt him behind me. A strange look came over Edwards face, no doubt reading his mind. I turned and put myself between the man and Bella quite instinctively. That way Edward and I stood as a barrier between them. Which now that I think about it was rather silly considering it was Edward he wanted. As I Stood there I was flooded with emotion passing between Edward and Bella. I had underestimated their feelings for each other. I swore to myself at that moment to protect them at any cost. And at that precise moment the man across from us hurled a wooden stake without a word. I knew Edward wouldn't move and risk Bella getting hit so I moved. I spun to face Edward just as the stake found it's way into the middle of my back. Edwards eyes met mine with a look of horror as I swayed forward my balance compromised. He tried to catch me as I fell and when he did I pushed him hard along with Bella. They disappeared under my touch. I finished falling the rest of the way on my own, lightly catching myself as I made contact with the soft gravel.


	3. Stranger

**This is my third chapter! thank you for the great reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! i will be doing more updating later today!! ENJOY!! and if you do don't forget to review!! **

Stranger

Stranger

The pain was incredible. I could feel it shooting through my body. I thought for sure I might die. I heard a low chuckle and boots treading soft gravel. I truly thought I was going to lose consciousness, which is a strange sensation for a vampire. For the first time all night, fear gripped my body. I had to grasp for what I knew had to be done. I concentrated all I had left and shifted. I opened my eyes and I was in a forest. I wasn't strong enough to shift the whole way.

I tried to stand but my legs buckled before I could gain any balance. I hit the ground hard, unable to catch myself. I tried crawling but was moving slowly. I knew I would never make it. Still I tried. I pulled myself along on my elbows when my legs gave out. Every move jostled the stake still firmly in place in my back. Every jostle sent raging pain through my ragged body.

I was so concentrated on keeping myself moving that I ignored my other senses. That's why I didn't see or hear him approach. When I did it was far to late to do anything so I just lay there waiting for the end. I closed my eyes as he stepped closer. I waited. Expecting death or dismemberment or worse. But what I hadn't expected was gentle hands sliding under my body, lifting me effortlessly and running swiftly through the forest. He moved fast yet careful not to jostle the stake jammed in my back. I opened my eyes to see a face shadowed by the darkness. He saw me awake and asked in a low voice,

"Where do you need to go?" With great effort I lifted my hand to his face and projected a mental picture of the Cullen house. He nodded and shifted his course. I just shut my eyes and let him take me there, and while my eyes were closed I thought about my savior. He was definatly a vampire. Even in my extremely weakened state I could feel no hostility from him, he was being genuinely helpful.

After awhile his speed slowed slightly and I opened my eyes to see the Cullen house in the distance. I groaned as a sharp pain ran through me. His speed increased and didn't slow again until we were at the door, and even then it didn't stop. He opened the door in one swift movement and continued onto the house.

"Who the hell are you?" Emmett's voice asked as my savior pushed by him, He didn't reply.

"Where's the doctor?" Was all he said. Thought it was unneeded because Carlisle had appeared as soon as the shuffle began. He was closely followed by the rest of the family, including Bella.

"What happened?" He asked slowly crossing the room. Edward spoke behind him.

"I told you." He started, but Carlisle cut him off.

"No, not that. How did you find her?" He asked warily still not touching me.

"I was tracking the trackers and I learned about her and all of you. It was an accident I found her. I smelled her first, and when I found her I just wanted to get her away. Then she showed me to go here. So here is where I brought her." At that moment another pain shot through me.

"Ah!" I cried tensing my body.

"Look if you won't help her I will take her somewhere else." My savior said turning his body away.

"Wait." Carlisle said, spanning the distance in one stride. His hands slid under me gently as he lifted me from the strangers arms. "Bella dear, we're going to need to borrow your bed." He said as he proceeded quickly up the stairs with me in his arms.


	4. Transformation

**Ok so here is my fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy. I thought it very interesting! Don't forget to review!!**

Transformation

I was laid on my stomach as Carlisle assessed the damages. I closed my eyes and concentrated on something else until pain ripped through my body as the stake was removed from my back.

When the pain subsided I opened my eyes. Carlisle was working intensely on the area where the stake had been removed from. He saw my eyes open and starring.

"I have to thank you" He said slowly.

"For what?" I asked carefully shifting my head so I could see him. He was no longer doctoring the area in my back. His eyes were locked on mine.

"You saved my family tonight. You saved my son." He said seriously. "You don't even know us yet you laid down your life to defend us." He added. I chuckled.

"One of my gifts is I can feel. Sort of like Jasper, but I can't control the atmosphere. So when I heard about you I wanted to visit. And when I did I felt how strongly you all felt for each other. The moment that was threatened I wanted to protect it. If anything ever happened to any of you the family would suffer greatly. It's…well it's been a long time since I felt family love. I'm tangible. Your family is not." I finished strongly.

"I see" He said continuing to work on my back. It was then that a strange sensation came over me. I wasn't sure what it was so I ignored it.

"Well you are welcome to stay with us if you like. We would be glad to have you." He said pleasantly.

"Really?" I asked surprised moving slightly.

"Yes, we would be honored." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much!" I replied with a bright smile, but almost instantly my smile began to fade.

"Carlisle something's wrong." I stated plainly. The strange sensation I was feeling was getting stronger.

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"I can't see, well I can see but I can't _see_." I said again. "Carlisle, something is very wrong! I can't feel!" I said with alarm, my eyes wide with shock. Without a word he turned me over and swore under his breath.

"The stake went all the way through. What's this?" He asked removing a small broken black bead from the gap in my stomach. Just then the worst pain I had ever felt ripped through my body. I screamed in pain and strained against it. The door flew open seconds after my scream as my body convulsed.

"Jada!" I heard when the door flew open. It was my savior.

"Jeremiah!" It was Edward's voice. "Carlisle I'm sorry, I couldn't restrain him."

"It's alright, we're going to need help." He replied. "Hold her down, we can't let her hurt herself."

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Jeremiah asked, fear streaking his voice.

"I'm not sure." Was all he said as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

My body was being rocked with pain causing me to struggle against them. I felt a hand in mine and I squeezed with each new wave of pain. Then I heard a voice at my ear, "Hold on my darling, I won't leave you." My eyes flashed open on who I assumed was my savior Jeremiah. I was right. I hadn't really gotten a good look at him before because it was dark, but now I could see how gorgeous he was. Dark hair, pale skin, eyes the color of molten gold flecked with ocher in regards to my current state. Despite the pain I smiled. I liked how reassured and comfortable he was making me feel despite the pain. My smile was short lived once again as the pain escalated to an incredible amount. It was getting worse every second. Then at the peak of the torment it stopped for a moment. It was then that I heard a sound that I had not heard in my body in over eighty-seven years. A heartbeat.

My hand flew to my chest where I could feel the steady thump thump thump thump of my beating heart.

"No!" A voice called out next to me. It was Jeremiah. He had a look of horror on his face.

"What happened?" He demanded. Just then the pain shivered through my body again.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and held up my wrist in despair. "Don't let me go! Please Carlisle help me!" I shouted frantically. The pain escalated again and I struggled against the strong arms pinning me to the bed.

"I can't my dear, we have to wait until it exits your system. Then I will do everything in my power to help you." He promised. Just then the pain began to subside. Slowly I became aware that the hands holding me let go gently. All except one pair. Jeremiah still held my hand gently. The pain was slowly becoming bearable. I was no longer convulsing. My breathing decreased and I began to relax. Edward slowly left the room, no doubt returning to his faithful Bella and to spread the news of what had happened.

Carlisle stayed by my side as the pain became very distant. Jeremiah didn't move. He was like a statue carved from the purest marble. Slowly as the pain subsided I leaned into him. He wrapped me gently in his arms and held me close. It was strange, He was so cold and stone-like, and yet so comfortable as his stone contours formed around me. I stayed there for awhile as Jeremiah gently rocked me back and forth.

Not long after another strange sensation came over my body, once again something I hadn't felt in over eighty-seven years. Sleep. It was swift and quick.

"Jeremiah…" I muttered inaudibly as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"I'm here, I'll never leave you." He whispered. And with that my world went black.

**_Ok so now you have read it What do you think?? I would love your Feed back!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks again!!_**


	5. Awakening

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I seem to be suffering from a slight writers block so please review! your reviews help me to know if I am on the right track!! thanks much!! I hope you enjoy!!**

Awakening

Awakening

I dreamed eventually. About voices, I wasn't really hearing them, just the babble of sound. I saw his face, and I heard the words he had spoken to me. I wondered if he meant them. Finally I pulled out of my dreams, slowly regaining consciousness. I gingerly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness. There was a figure beside me.

"Jeremiah?" I questioned weakly, but another beautiful figure leaned forward instead. Edward.

"He's speaking with Carlisle at the moment." He said answering my next question.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"How do you feel?" He asked even though he probably already knew the answer.

"Weak." I admitted with a smile.

"Yea I bet." He said with a smile. Even with out being able to look inside his head I could tell he had something to say.

"What is it?" I wondered to him aloud. He hesitated before he spoke.

"I wasn't able to thank you. If you wouldn't have done what you did I might not have made it. I couldn't imagine what that would have done to Bella." He finished hanging his head. It was then I remembered things I had seen.

"Yes it upsets her when you leave. I remember." I said with a smile, he returned it and nodded.

"That's why I did it you know." I said seriously. "I could feel how much you needed each other. I couldn't let anything happen to that." I said avoiding his gaze. He stared at me for a long time before he spoke.

"Well thank you, I don't know how I'll repay you, but…" He paused and I met his gaze.

"He cares for you a lot. I'm pretty sure he's in love with you. I thought you should know that. He's pretty much done nothing but worry by your side for the last week."

At this last statement I tried to sit up. "Last week?" I said shocked. He Smiled.

"Yes week. He has barely left your side. He's going to be mad he missed your wakeup." He smiled bigger as he looked at my face. "Would you like me to go get him?" he asked gently. I nodded and laid back down on my pillow as he nodded and quietly left the room. I was still tired from my transformation. I was not looking forward to being human again.

A moment later the door opened and Jeremiah was at my side.

"How are you?" he asked a worried expression on his face.

"Weak." I admitted again. Edward was still at the door. When I looked his way he nodded and left gracefully. I remembered what he said and couldn't hide the smile that crept over my face. Jeremiah fussed over me slightly. I had barely met him yet on reflection of what Edward had said I was sure that I too was falling in love with this man as well.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked helplessly. I didn't say a word. I only pulled back the blankets and scooted over for him. It took a moment, but when he saw the insistency on my face he lay beside me and I scooted closer to him. He hesitated then wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep quickly in his arms. My dreams were vivid and all about him. I slept with a smile on my face.

_**ok you read it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	6. Jeremiah

Jeremiah

Jeremiah

When I awoke, sun was shining through the curtains. I was still wrapped in Jeremiahs arms. I didn't realize how cold vampires could be. Still I didn't move. He noticed I was awake after a minute.

"Hey." He said brightly. "How do you feel?" He asked immediately.

"Honestly. I have to pee." I said with a smile. He chuckled and moved as I swung my legs over the bed and stood. I swayed, Jeremiah caught me and balanced me carefully. Walking was strange. I wasn't used to having only human strength. Jeremiah helped me to the bathroom and waited outside the door while I went for the first ime in over eighty-seven years. I opened the door and he took my arm to keep me from falling over. Once I was back in my room I didn't get back into bed.

"I want to do something." I said as I leaned on the bed frame.

"What would you like to do?" Jeremiah asked curiously.

"I don't care, I just want to get out of here." I said honestly.

"Well do you have any preference?" He asked with a small smile.

"Why do you have anything in mind?" I asked with a smile.

"Let's go for a ride." He stated smoothly.

He waited patiently while I dressed slowly. I found my clothes I had been wearing washed and ready to go. At least they looked like my clothes. My shirt had been replaced of course due to the gaping hole where I was struck with the stake. And I notices as well that my pants were new too.

"Alice." I muttered as I pulled on the clean clothes. I opened the door slowly to find Jeremiah standing against the wall his eyes closed, brow furrowed in thought. As soon as the door, his eyes opened and a smile lit up his beautiful face. I smiled as I passed him my balance was slowly coming easier though I still stumbled occasionally. I stepped into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I groaned as I took in the sight of my rosy cheeks and not so sharp features. My green eyes shocked me. I hadn't seen them in years. My hair fell limp, no longer thick and full of volume as before.

"Ugh. I hate being human." I stated stubbornly.

"Why?" Jeremiah asked curiously, leaning in the doorway.

"Look at me!" I said gesturing to my reflection. "I look like I did before I changed. I hate how it feels."

"You know what I think?" He said stepping forward to stand behind me.

"What?" I asked slightly curious.

"I think your just as beautiful as before if not more." He said in a velvety voice in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine as his cool sweet breath settled around me.

"And you smell delicious!" He said with a grin as he let his lips trail slowly away from my ear and down my neck. My knees nearly gave way at that point. As if sensing it he snaked his hands around my waist and completely supported my weight. I closed my eyes and let myself sag in this temporary moment of pleasure. His voice was at my ear again and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at my reflection. The look on my face mad him chuckle.

"I guess I'm going to have to watch myself with you." He stated with a chuckle. With out his mesmerizing tone in my ear and his intoxicating breath over me I was able to focus again. I snapped myself into reality with a look of disappointment. I straightened myself gently breaking his hold on my waist. I quickly stalked out of the bathroom before he saw the tears stream down my cheeks. I didn't want to be this way. I didn't want him to have to be careful around me. I wanted so much to be what I had been just days before.

He was at my side in a flash.

"What's wrong?" He asked. A look of concern and worry covered his face. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked not touching me incase it was he who had upset me. I stopped and looked at him seriously trying feverishly to wipe away the foolish tears that stung my eyes.

"No it's not you. It's me. I don't want this! I hate this feeling of weakness. I hate not knowing what's going on around me. I hate that I can't really be close with you because it would make things difficult for you. I just…" I trailed off as a new wave of tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over onto my salt stained cheeks. He didn't say a word he just pulled me close to him and let me cry in his arms. I barely noticed as he lifted me up and carried me silently to Edward's room. I laid me on the bed and settled next to me. I curled myself close to him.

Slowly the tears stopped and I let myself stay close to him. After awhile I sat up. He followed my lead with a look of concern. I looked him in the eye and noticed the deep brown almost ocher color of his irises.

"You should go hunting." I said wiping my puffy cheeks.

"I'm more worried about you at the moment." He said gently wiping a stray tear away. His touch was cool on my feverous cheek. It felt good. He let me hold his hand gingerly on my face as my eyes closed taking in the feeling. I opened my eyes and met his gaze. He smiled as he let his eyes bore into mine. I smiled in spite of myself. I looked out the window it was still afternoon. I gently stood and walked once again to the bathroom. I washed my face with cool water. My puffy eyes began to return to normal as I let the cool water drip down my cheeks. I shut the water off and stepped into the hallway. Jeremiah stood waiting. The look on his face was heart wrenching. I could tell he blamed himself for my episode. I stepped forward and touched his face softly. His cool marble cheeks felt different under my touch. He gave me a sad smile as I took his hand and lead him down the hallway.

I took the stairs slowly, not wanting to fall. I reached to bottom to find the Cullen family gathered in the living room. Esme left he seat gracefully and I felt a pain as I was no longer as graceful or as beautiful.

"How do you feel dear?" She asked taking my hands in front of me.

"Ok." I said slowly. "I just want to get out for awhile."

"Understandable dear." She said with a motherly smile. "Are you ready?" She directed the question over my shoulder to Jeremiah. A curious look came over his face.

"Ready for what?" He asked her curiously.

"Dear you need to hunt." She said matter-of-factly. "It will be safer for you and her if you do." She finished before he could comment. He hung his head knowing she was right.

"I don't want to leave her though." He stated looking wistfully at me.

"I'll be fine! I need to speak with Bella anyways." I said with a fake cheerful smile. This statement was true. Since the first time I woke up from my transformation I had seen her in a whole new light. I wanted to speak to her about how she dealt with being human in a house full of vampires. She was the only one who truly knew how I felt.

"Of course dear! She would love that!" Esme said cheerfully. Giving Jeremiah a look of reassurance.

"Alright." He agreed slowly stepping away from me.

"Good, Edward is waiting for you out front." She said giving him a motherly look. He nodded his head and walked slowly to the door. I felt a slight pang of hurt that he didn't want to say good-bye to me. I knew now that I loved him deeply. We had a connection I could have never foreseen. I lowered my gaze to my feet squeezing my eyes shut, concentrating on anything but him. I was saying the ABC's backwards when I was scooped off my feet. Shock covered my face as Jeremiah lifted me gracefully into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close to me. I pulled away only when I felt him loosen his hold.

As my feet touched the ground I saw a look of pain on his face. He really was not looking forward to leaving me. I wasn't to keen on the idea myself. I looked into his eyes and took in his sweet scent. He leaned down and kissed my softly. This kiss caught me slightly off guard. I returned it gladly as a wave of euphoria consumed my body. Then all at once it was over and he was gone. I stood for a moment holding on to what just happened. I turned to face the rest of the family and tactfully they had all disappeared. I found Esme in the kitchen cooking. She looked up when she heard me enter.

"Would you like anything to eat dear? Bella will be here soon." She said as what ever she was cooking sizzled in the pan. Just at that moment my stomach gave a growl. She chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes" She said and continued cooking.


	7. Advice

**I was able to post two chapters today! I'm working on Chapter 8 now! So maybe by the end of the day there will be another! Please review! My writers block is begining to subside but your reviews still help! so _PLEASE REVIEW!! _Thanks so much! ENJOY!**

Advice

Advice

I finished eating Esme's amazing meal. I didn't eat much. I wasn't exactly used to eating yet. Bella arrived just as I finished cleaning up.

"Hey." She said cheerfully. It must have been obvious to her as well that I was upset.

"Hey." I replied with slightly less enthusiasm.

"You want to get out of here?" She asked still being cheerful. I figured I might as well not fight it, she was the only one who would really help me right now.

"Sure." I said a bit warmer than before. She smiled as I let my guard down for her.

"Cool! Let's go!" She said turning on her heal and flouncing towards the door. I began to follow when Esme stepped in front of me.

"Here dear." She said placing a stylish jacket in my hands. "Alice left this for you." She said to the look of confusion that crossed my face. I sighed. I would never get used to Alice's constant shopping. Still I took the jacket with a gracious smile.

"Tell her I said thanks." I said cheerfully. I followed Bella out the door to her awaiting truck. She already had the engine roaring when I settled myself in the passenger seat.

"Do you have any where in particular you'd like to go?" She asked driving down the Cullen's incredibly long driveway. I thought about it and realized that I still had things at the hotel that I had not been to in over a week.

"Yea actually," I said a smile creeping across my face at the thought of my mustang parked in that hotel parking lot. I told her where to go, and at an incredibly sluggish speed she drove there. She parked next to my car and gave it the once over.

"Who's car is that?" She asked with a look of admiration. I opened the door with a smile.

"I'll give you one guess." I said chuckling as I hopped to the ground. I crossed the space between the cars in seconds. I got to the door and stopped. I realized I didn't have a key. I would have no issue if I had been a vampire. I could have gently rigged the door to open. I swore loudly as I realized I no longer had the power to do that. I began to walk toward the door of my room. I reached my arm forward and realized that as I reached I heard a jingle in my pocket. I felt around to see what had made the noise and discovered that my car keys were safely in my pocket. I smiled, I would have to remember to thank Alice for her thoughtfulness. I walked back to the driver side door of the car and inserted the key into the lock. I needed to get my bag out of my room still. Curious, I felt in the other pocket of my new jacket. Sure enough my room key was hidden there ready for use. I smiled again as I retrieved my bag out of the room. With a final look I closed the door and walked to the office. Bella waited in the car as I checked out and paid for my unused days of stay.

I walked back to the truck hesitating before I got in. Bella noticed my hesitation.

"What?" She asked curious.

"Do you mind if I drive?" I asked pleasantly. An unsure look passed over her face, but agreed none the less. She began to slide across to the passenger seat when I caught her mid way.

"Do you mind if we take my car?" I asked with a sly grin. It had been far too long since to rumble of my favorite engine rattled beneath me. She looked hesitantly at me then cautiously peered at my car.

"Don't worry, I won't drive to fast." I said with a smile. She still looked hesitant, but she climbed out of her truck locking the doors as she went. I smiled and shut the door. I quickly turned and settled myself into the driver seat of my car. I started the engine with a sigh of satisfaction. Bella climbed into the passenger seat quite awkwardly. She finally settled herself and buckled her seatbelt. She had a look of apprehension on her face. I chuckled to myself as I swung the car out of the parking lot. We drove for a few minutes before either of us spoke. I kept the speed at a human level for her sake. I didn't need any guff from Edward about how I recklessly endangered both our lives. I grinned to myself. I was enjoying the feeling of the familiarity of my car. I turned to her after a few minutes later and chuckled at the look on her face. She looked like she was anticipating a horrible accident. I looked at the speedometer it read fifty-two mph. Not that fast. I slowed slightly. A look of relief fell on her face.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh yea thank you!" She said smiling.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" I asked her.

"Um, not really, you're the one driving." She said turning to me.

"Ok then." I said watching my speedometer, carefully monitoring it to keep her comfortable.

"So how do you do it?" I asked finally. She looked at me, a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"How do you deal with the feeling of weakness?" I asked in a frustrated tone. She smiled gently.

"Honestly?" She asked. "I have trouble with it. Edward promised to change me after we're married. He says he doesn't want to damn me to Hell so soon. I want to though. I know how you're feeling. At least I can imagine. It's got to be hard. I don't know what it's like to be a vampire, but I do know how it feels to be human. You really love him don't you?" She asked abruptly. I smiled at the thought of Jeremiah.

"Yes. I do." I stated simply. She smiled.

"Then we are not so different, you and me. We are both head over heels in love with a vampire!" She stated with a broad grin. I chuckled.

"I can't help but feel guilty though." I said a guilty look crossing my.

"For what?" She asked.

"I don't want to make this difficult for him." I said with a pained expression. She looked puzzled for a moment.

"Do you think he loves you too?" She asked seriously. I smiled at the thought of our first kiss. She looked curiously as I thought before I answered.

"He kissed me." I stated with a blush and a grin. She grinned along with me for the moment.

"Then I think it's safe to say he loves you too!" She stated obviously. I smiled at the thought. This was followed by a look of pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked honest concern streaking her voice.

"I'm afraid to get close to him, I don't want to tempt him to much," I paused as an unidentifiable looked passed over her face. "Not of fear for myself, but for his sake. I know he would never forgive himself if he ever did anything to hurt me." I finished. She gave me a look of pity.

"If he really loves you than trust me he will stop himself before he ever does anything to hurt you. I can almost guarantee that you will be the one disappointed most of the time." She stated with a grin. I gave her a puzzled look. She chuckled then continued.

"He will pull away when you least expect it, and they have an uncanny knack of doing at a time when you really don't want them too!" She said chuckling. I followed her example.

"You're probably right." I said. I felt better now. I sensed that Bella and I would be good friends even after I was changed again. We chatted as we drove back to the parking lot to retrieve Bella's truck. She stepped out of the car and smiled. I stepped out of my car and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." I said genuinely. She smiled,

"Anytime." She replied. She started her truck and I watched her drive away. I started my car again and drove back to the Cullen's home. I was ready to try life again as human. At least for now.

**Ok so you've read Jeremiah and Advice, Please Review!! Thank you!!**


	8. Acceptance

**I managed to get in one more chapter!! I will add another chapter or two tommarow!! so yea! I hope you enjoy! I am having alot of fun with this story!! PLEASE REVIEW!! i am looking forward to your imput to help me out!! thank you ENJOY!!**

Acceptance

Acceptance

I parked my car in the driveway in front of the Cullen's home. I grabbed my bag that was currently residing on the passenger seat. My conversation with Bella was still fresh in my mind when I walked through the front door to find Alice waiting there a sly smile on her face. I looked at her suspiciously. Something was just not right about the way she was grinning uncontrollably. I set my bag down on the floor beside the piano.

"What?" I asked accusingly. She just grinned on through her answer.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently and all too perfect grin played across her brilliant features.

"Just because I can no longer read your mind doesn't mean I'm dumb." I said throwing her a doubtful look. She continued to grin as she bounced around me to the door.

"Be back later." She called giggling at the look on my face. I hated not having my senses anymore. I scowled at her retreating back as I scooped my bag up off the floor. It was then I heard Esme's sweet voice call to me from the staircase. I followed her voice at a painfully slow human speed. Her voice was coming from the end of the hall passed Edwards room. I found her in a room I had not noticed before. She was sitting on a bed that was unfamiliar to me. All around her things had been strategically placed to make the room warm and welcoming. My jaw dropped when I realized the room was for me. I stepped in and dropped my bag. She smiled at my reaction.

"Do you like it?" She asked in her ever so gentle motherly tone. Words could not describe how I felt. She had cared enough of my comfort to create something for me all my own. No one as far as I could remember had ever done something this kind for me.

"It's beautiful…" Was all I could manage when I finally found my voice. She beamed radiantly as I took in the things I saw. A new stereo was perched on a stand on one wall. Next to it stood a tall stack of cd's all of which were my favorites. I had no doubt that Edward had a hand in all this as well. A long mirror was hanging on the wall next to the closet. The closet. I crossed the room to open it carefully. Now I understood why Alice was grinning. She had been busy. It was full of outfits in my size and style. I grinned reminding myself again to thank her. I turned to the dresser on top of it were a few odd trinkets but what caught my eye was a picture of the Cullen family playing baseball. I realized suddenly there was an extra figure in the group. My face was shining up at me from the picture. I realized this was the picture Bella had taken the day I met them. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I turned to Esme. I crossed the room quickly and hugged her tightly. She held me ever so gently as a few tears straggled down my cheeks into her perfect hair.

"Thank you." I murmured. She hugged me like a mother would hug a daughter. This made me cry more. She noticed my tears and asked gently,

"What's wrong dear?" I waited a moment before I answered.

"You treat me as if I was your own daughter." I managed to say. She looked puzzled at this.

"Didn't your mother ever hug you?" She asked motherly. I shook my head.

"My mother died when I was born. I was raised as an orphan. I never knew my father. I was housed occasionally, but mostly people just shuffled me around. I never knew what it was like to have a mother. Or a family for that matter." I finished as more tears rolled down my cheeks. She looked at me lovingly.

"As far as I am concerned," She said using one of her fingers to lift my chin to meet her gaze. "You are one of my children." I smiled graciously as the feeling of acceptance flooded my body.

"Thank you Esme." I managed to say to her kind words. I wiped my tears away as she stood and crossed to the door.

"Edward and Jeremiah will be home soon dear." She said with a smile. I grinned graciously as she gracefully left the room. I took in my surroundings. The bed I was sitting on was a queen-sized bed with soft sheets and a comfortable looking down blanket. The bedding matched the décor. A deep, royal purple with silver trim. My favorite color. I stood and walked to the bathroom the adjoined my room. It was decorated the same as my room. Dark purple and silver towels were folded neatly on the shelf. The bathmat and washcloths also a deep purple. I splashed cold water on my face to wash away the tears. I smiled at my fortune. I had found a family. I had found love. I was sufficiently happy for the moment.

I turned off the water and walked back to my room. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice I wasn't alone. I only noticed when two strong stone cold arms grabbed me around the waist. I jumped and shrieked in shock. I heard a chuckle as I was swept off my feet. Jeremiah stood there with me in his arms. A smile spread wide across my face. His face seemed to reflect mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He set me lightly on the bed and I crawled onto his lap. He wrapped me in his arms tightly before he spoke.

"How was your day?" He asked lovingly. I smiled at the thought of the conversation I had with Bella.

"Good." I stated, "But I missed you." I finished. He kissed my hair gently.

"I missed you too love." He said, love and devotion dripping from every word. For some reason I wasn't surprised by this. I knew it was because it was the same way I felt about him. He lowered his head to my shoulder and breathed deeply. I smiled as the sweet scent of his breath flowed through my senses. I snuggled closer and he smiled.

"Do you like your room?" He asked making conversation. I smiled. I knew it.

"Yes. Was this your doing?" I asked shifting to meet his gaze. A smile played at the corner of his mouth with a twinkle in his eye.

"Edward helped." He said giving credit where credit was due. "And Esme, and Alice, and Emmett, and Carlisle, and Jasper." He said listing the names of the family. "And Bella too." He said not forgetting my new friend. I grinned and inhaled deeply letting myself be lost in this euphoric state of happiness. We stayed that way for a long time. I found myself startled at the sound of Esme's voice at the door.

"It's time for dinner dear," She stated. They way she said it gave me a choice. Did I really want to eat right now? Or later? I decided since she had prepared the food I would eat then. I smiled as I crawled out of Jeremiah's lap. I took his hand and he followed me down the stairs.

**PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THANKYOU!!**


	9. Strange New Life

Strange New Life

Strange New Life

After finishing a five course wonderful meal supplied by Esme, Jeremiah and I decided to go for a walk. I gathered up my new jacket and was reminded to thank Alice.

"Hold on a minute will you?" I asked Jeremiah sweetly. He just smiled and nodded. I returned his gesture and dashed up the stairs quickly. Of at least as quick as I could at human speed. I stood in front of Alice's bedroom door preparing to knock when I heard her giggle.

"Come in!" She called brightly. I smiled. You got to love a psychic! I opened the door to find her and Jasper sitting in chairs about the room. Alice stood with a smile on her face as I entered.

"So you had a good day?" She asked bouncing to stand in front of me. I smiled.

"Actually yes I did, that's why I came to talk to you." I started, she cut me off with another question.

"Do you like your room?" She asked her eyes flashing with delight. My smile widened.

"Yes that too…" I started again. Once again she cut me off.

"Oh you don't have to thank me! That's what sisters are for!" She said hugging me tightly. "Now go! He's waiting!" She said shoving me. She giggled at the look on my face as she shoved me out the door. I stood for a minute regaining my composure. I smiled again to myself. Jeremiah here I come.

I walked at human speed down the stairs. Jeremiah stood waiting patiently in the living room. He smiled as I entered.

"Ready?" He asked. His velvety voice rang in my ears. I swallowed hard and nodded. He took my hand and we stepped lightly out into the cool evening air.

We walked through the woods, hand in hand, I let myself fall into rhythm of his step. We walked for a long time. And for the first time in months the night sky was clear and the stars shone brightly overhead. I starred up into the darkness at the bright orbs twinkling down. It was breathtaking, I had seen a lot of night skies but this one took the cake.

I must have looked amused because I heard a chuckle beside me.

"Do you like it?" Jeremiah asked quietly by my side. I nodded as I shifted my gaze to meet his eyes. They were a honey color, deep and pure. I momentarily lost myself in their depth. I smiled as he leaned his face closer to mine and his sweet breath caressed my face. I closed my eyes and completely focused on him. I felt my arms go limp as I leaned into his chest. I heard a chuckle erupt from his chest as he snaked his arms around my waist to keep me upright. I smiled into his shirt and let him catch me. I inhaled deeply as he began to rock me back and forth on my feet. Heaven. There is no other way to describe what I was feeling. I looked up to meet his eyes starring at me. I smiled at the boyish grin on his face. He leaned in towards my face until we were almost touching. I felt my new heart race in my chest and a blush creep across my cheeks. He chuckled again.

"I think I like this new you." He said breathing down my neck gently. I grimaced to myself. Damn human. I was never going to get used to the racing heart and blushing cheeks. They made me feel so…giddy. He smiled at the look on his face.

"What you don't like that I can tell what your feeling?" He asked a playful grin reaching his eyes. I couldn't stand it any longer. I reached upwards on my tiptoes to kiss him softly. His lips were cold and hard beneath mine, but I liked the feeling. He returned my kiss slowly. My lips became more urgent and I heard him chuckle as he pulled away. Bella was right.

"Careful love." He said pushing back to flat feet with ease. I frowned at this.

"Soon enough my dear." He whispered in my ear. Once again his sweet breath washed over me and I was filled with a euphoric calm. I pulled away from him. It wasn't fair. I wanted to go back to the way I was before. And the way he made it seem okay was way to persuasive. He took my hand and spun me around. We began walking back towards the Cullen home. I hung my head slightly as we walked. He let go of my hand and hugged me closer at my shoulders. I leaned my head into him and let him guide me. Before I knew it we were standing in front of the Cullen home again.

I felt as if I was in a daze as I walked through the empty living in Jeremiah's arms. He sat on the couch with an inviting look. I smiled and turned to the piano. I had played when I was young, well younger at least. I sat down and traced the keys with my fingers. I didn't think Edward would mind if I played a little. I struck the first chord of a song I once knew. As soon as the ring of the tone died in the room the entire song washed through my mind to my fingers. I let my fingers fly with ease as I kept perfect rhythm and time. I heard Jeremiah gasp behind me. I smiled to myself in satisfaction. I was surprised when he settled himself next to me on the bench however, and even more surprised yet when he laid his hands on the keys to produce a harmony to my music. We continued to play the song through, and as we struck the final chord we turned to gaze into each other's eyes. He was wearing the smile that I had come to know and love. I grinned happily as I wrapped my arms lightly around his neck. He returned my hug, his arms around my waist. I felt my heart once again begin to race as he lifted me up and gracefully carried me upstairs to _our_ room. He lay down on the bed beside me and inhaled deeply. I snuggled closer to him as he wrapped me in his arms. All at once, while reveling in his sweet scent, I realized how tired I was. Today had been a long day. I slowly kicked my shoes off the edge of the bed and he did the same at lightening speed. In one swift movement he scooped me off the bed, turned down the covers, and laid me down before dropping the blanket over both of our bodies. I smiled as he whispered in my ear.

"Sleep now my love." His words were like silk in my ear. I felt myself slowly drifting towards sleep.

"Jeremiah…" I said as my eyes began to close.

"Yes love?" He asked kissing my hair with devotion.

"I love you…" I said as my lids finally closed. I was still listening to his reply. I heard and felt his sharp intake of breath. Startled I looked up to see a strange look on his face.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I pulled my body away from him. He gave a frustrated growl and pulled me back to him. Shock covered my face as he chuckled.

"what?" I asked stubbornly. He smiled as he purred into my hair.

"I love you too…" He said in almost a whisper. I shifted to meet his gaze.

"Then what was the look for?" I asked in a stubborn tone. He smiled.

"You caught me off guard." He said with an honest chuckle. I smiled to myself as I settled deeply in his arms. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as sleep over took my body. The last thing I could remember before the darkness was his sweet voice humming gently in my ear as he kissed my hair. It was then that my world went black again, and dreams filled my head.


	10. Danger

Danger

Danger

I woke up to the sweet smell of Jeremiah's breath while he gently touched my hair. I smiled as I sat up to meet his smiling face.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked true concern in his voice. I smiled at my luck. I just woke up in the arms of the man I loved. I wasn't worried about him waking me up.

"No. Not this time." I said laying back down beside him. I laid my head in the crook of his arm as he gently played with my hair. I let my hand rest on his chest. Eventually curiosity won me over. The top three buttons of his blue shirt were unbuttoned exposing his stone cold marble chest. I gently let my fingers play over the area with interest. I had never had this perspective before. Wondering my limits I gently took the next button between my thumb and forefinger and undid it with ease. He allowed this, so I moved onto the next button. He tolerated this as well. Not wanting to push him to far to soon, I went back to caressing the exposed area. I felt him sigh beneath my touch. I looked up to see a strained expression on his face. Feeling as though I did something wrong I pulled back not touching him.

"I'm sorry…" I found myself muttering again. He didn't move. From where I sat I watched his eyes close. I could almost hear the gears in his head turning. I could see he was having some sort of internal battle behind those eyes. I pulled my knees close to my chest trying to wash away the feeling of rejection that was now pulsing through my body. I tried to stand wanting to put space between us. I didn't like making him feel uncomfortable. And I defiantly didn't like the feelings I was receiving.

Before I could lift myself from the bed I felt myself being thrown backwards. I landed in a huff beneath him as he pinned me down.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked with a sure grin. Confused I just lay there. He smiled and leaned down to my ear. I was surprised at how much he supported his weight I felt none of it. That thought, and all others for that matter were dismissed as he brought his lips to my neck. The sweet smell of his breath made my mind foggy. He chuckled as my heart began to race and a new pink blush found it's way to my cheeks.

"You never answered my question…" He said as he trailed his lips along my neck. I finally found my voice.

"You don't want me…" I muttered stupidly. He chuckled as he brought his lips to my ear again.

"Now that's not true…" He started, I interrupted him, "But…" He cut me off.

"You are just way to tempting for your own good!" He said exhaling deeply. I tried to fight the fog that was clouding my brain. I couldn't find any words to say. I wanted to ask him a serious question but there was no way to think seriously, or to think at all really by this point. I didn't care. After a moment of battling the fog I gave up. I let myself relax and enjoy the moment. To bad it didn't last!

With a heavy sigh he rolled onto his back. I didn't let him escape to far. I rolled over onto my stomach resting my head on his chest looking into his eyes. He looked at me curiously.

"What's on your mind love?" He asked seriously.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him with a curious look.

"You can ask me anything." He replied with a smile.

"Carlisle said I could be changed again…" I said quietly. A slight pained expression crossed his face.

"Yes he did." He stated.

"What if I wanted you to be the one to change me." I said quickly avoiding his gaze. He was quiet for a minute, and when he spoke his voice was layered with torment.

"I'm not so sure that's a great idea." H said calmly. I sighed I had been expecting that.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice as I lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"I just think that Carlisle will have better control. For some reason your incredibly tempting to me." He said holding me tightly. I gave him a small smile.

"Yea you're probably right." I said closing my eyes and settling myself comfortably. He could tell I was disappointed.

"Don't get me wrong…" He started I opened my eyes to look at him. "I would love to. I just don't want to hurt you…" He said kissing my hair lightly. I smiled he really cared about me. It was enough.

I was just getting comfortable when I felt him tense beneath me. Then in a flash I was on my feet. He was standing stone still holding tightly to my arms. He wasn't looking at me. He stood staring out the window with a look of intense concentration.

"What?" I asked anxiously. He didn't answer he just picked me up and ran. I clung to him for dear life as the hallway passed in a blur. In less then a second later we were standing in the middle of the living room. He set me down lightly while he cautiously walked around the room. I stood still listening intently to whatever it was he was concentrating on.

I jumped when his cell phone rang. He answered it swiftly.

"Yea…No…I heard…No but they were close…She's safe…I'll pick her up…Ok I'll meet you there." He hung up swiftly and crossed the room to me.

"What's going on?" I asked in a small voice. He just gave me a small smile as he hugged me.

"There are just some things going on that make our plans a little complicated. We don't have much time though, we need to use your car and pick up Bella. Is that alright?" He asked as the look on my face showed the terror I felt in my heart. I knew what was happening.

"It's them isn't it…It's the trackers." I asked looking deeply into his eyes for the truth. A look of frustration fell over his face. He nodded carefully. My heart rate began to rise as I slowly stepped away from him.

"Where is Edward?" I asked seriously. He didn't answer right away.

"He's with Alice and Jasper." He said quietly avoiding my gaze.

"And where are they?" I asked referring to the trackers as I rounded on him with fury.

"Heading to Port Angeles." He stated quietly. My heart stopped. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were in Port Angeles. I spun wildly looking for something, anything that would help me. I scooped my keys up off the table.

"Let's go." I stated simply as I strode toward the door. He flew ahead of me opening the door so all I had to do was walk quickly to my car and send the engine roaring to life.


	11. Decisions

Decisions

Decisions

Bella was waiting outside when we pulled up, Edward had obviously already called her. Jeremiah opened the door and pulled the seat forward so she could climb into the backseat. As soon as the door was shut I hit the gas.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked from the backseat. I paused a minute and looked at Jeremiah.

"Where is the rest of the family?" I asked scrutinizing him carefully. He grimaced.

"In Oregon." He stated simply. I thought a moment. The direction I was already going wasn't the direction of Oregon, it was the direction of Port Angeles. I knew better than to listen to him at the moment. I had instincts, however acute, but the were telling me that he was trying to protect me. I kept driving.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a curious look on his face. I thought a moment and looked him in the eye.

"Well unless you tell me exactly where the rest of the family is I'm going to Port Angeles." I stated matter-of-factly. His face twisted with displeasure.

"They are all on their way to Port Angeles to help Edward, Alice, and Jasper." He said sorrowfully. I nodded my head in awareness as I hit the gas pedal.

I made good time. We made it to Port Angeles in twenty minutes. I stopped just before we were in city limits. I needed to think. I shut off the engine and pinched the bridge of my nose. After a minute I felt Jeremiah's soft hand on my thigh. I didn't look at him I continued to think. I couldn't bring Bella in there. I wouldn't risk that. And I couldn't leave her alone either and risk her being found.

"Love you shouldn't think so hard." Jeremiahs soft voice whispered. I glanced up at him momentarily.

"Well then what should I be doing?" I asked honestly. He looked at me sternly for a minute before he hung his head.

"You know you can't go in there…" He stated softly. I looked at him horrified.

"You think I'm going to sit here and not do anything?" I asked him incredulously. He looked at me with a look of pained sorrow.

"That's what I want you to do." He replied, I began to protest but he held up a calm hand to stop me. "Jada," he said taking my hand. I looked into his deep perfect eyes. "You can't always be the one in the fight. Sometimes you have to let other people have a chance. Besides you know we can't just leave Bella." He finished. I knew he was right. In my head I thought it over. They would use my friend as bait to get to Edward if they had to. I sighed heavily.

"Your right. I know you are. I just hate being powerless…" I said in a soft painful voice. He hugged me close to him as I fought back tears.

"How about you and Bella stay and I will go. If there is any need for anything I will call you." He stated directing my face to look him in the eye. I nodded in agreement. He looked at me for a moment before he kissed me swiftly and exited the car.

I sat a moment after he left the car. Bella was tactful enough to leave me to my thoughts. After gaining my composure I looked at her in the mirror with a smile.

'You can come sit up here if you like." I stated with a smile. She smiled back warily but climbed over the seat none-the-less. I started the engine and we began to drive.

"Where are we going now?" She asked again. I thought a moment and smiled.

"I'm hungry." I stated. She chuckled in agreement as we parked in front of a restaurant. I locked the doors and pocketed my keys. I made sure my cell phone was safely in my pocket before I closed the door.

We stepped through the entry way of the restaurant and waited as the hostess approached us from the back of the room. It was dimly lit and smelled faintly of cigar smoke. The hostess stopped in front of us.

"Just two?" She asked picking menus. I nodded my head in answer as she smiled again. "Smoking or non?" She asked turning.

"Non if you please." I answered as she led us to a booth. Bella took the seat across form me as the hostess handed us our menus with a smile.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She stated as she returned to the counter. I glanced down at the menu. It was strange, I hadn't ordered for myself in a long time. Everything looked good so I thought, 'Why not?'. I glanced at Bella across the table. She was looking the menu over thoroughly. I smiled

"Order whatever you like. Lunch is on me today." I said with a smile. I was trying to keep the feeling light for the both of us. I knew we would both be worried about the events taking place somewhere in the city. I was momentarily distracted when the waitress came to take our order. Bella and I both ordered a cola and a burger. The waitress wrote it down and smiled. "Thanks I will be right back with your order." I didn't smile as she bounced back to place the order. Two men sitting diagonally to us at a table caught my eye. They were strangly dressed. One man was wearing shorts and a tank top. The other similarly dressed. These outfits were unreasonable since it was only forty degrees outside. They didn't even have any jackets with them. They sat talking to eat other in low voices glancing our way on occasion. I discreetly looked away keeping them in my range of peripheral vision.

The waitress came with our food and we began to eat in silence. I sipped my soda as I carefully and casually glanced around the room. My eyes fell on the table where the men sat. They had ordered something similar to what Bella and I had ordered but it sat untouched at their table. I casually shifted my gaze back to my own table to find Bella starring at me curiously. I smiled at her with a look that told her not to ask. She seemed to understand and nodded. I glanced back towards the table and my heart stopped. One the men at the table was starring at me with an intense glare. But that didn't bother me. The color of his irises stopped me. They were blacker than night. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Damn it!" I swore softly. Bella looked at me with an expression of curious confusion.

"Bella, we have to leave now." I stated with a false smile. I knew they could hear me but I wanted to keep the conversation light. She smiled with an unsure expression. I nodded encouragingly. I laid twenty-five dollars on the table and stood. I glanced at the table with the men. They were watching us, and as we moved towards the door I watched them prepare to leave. I smiled at the hostess on the way out as we walked quickly to my car. I unlocked Bella's door and crawled quickly to the driver's side. She followed, shutting the door with a snap behind her. I started the engine and slammed my foot on the gas. As we sped away I caught a glimpse of the two men exiting the restaurant and moving quickly behind us. I turned the corner sharply and swore.

"Son of a bitch!" I said slamming my hand down on the steering wheel. I watched in my rear view mirror as a black car followed closely behind me. I turned to Bella,

"Are you ready for some action?" I asked her seriously. She nodded with a fearful expression. I shifted gears as I sped around a curve and sharply turned a corner down an alley. I knew they could follow but I knew as well that my car could easily out run them. I had nothing else to do. I shifted again as I veered around another corner. I was concentrated on the mirror and when I glanced back to the road I slammed on the brakes. The black car pulled out in front of me as I threw the car in reverse and concentrated on a sharp turn. I slammed on the brakes again as another black car pulled in front of me. I swore as I stopped I pulled around and hit the gas. I only made it a few feet before another black car pulled out in front of me blocking me in.

"Damn it." I swore under my breath. I looked at Bella she had a look of terror on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked in a scared voice. I thought a moment as the door of one of the black cars opened and a very attractive male vampire stepped out.

"Vampires. They were in the restaurant and they followed us and now we're here." I said in an exasperated tone. I was running different plans through my mind. I gripped the steering wheel with both hands as the man approached. He stopped a few feet from my window I starred straight ahead as he smiled.

"Hello Jada." He said pleasantly. I gave him a grimace of a smile in return.

"All we want is the girl then you're free to go." He said still pleasantly. I glowered at him. I had settled on a plan. I looked at Bella she looked terrified. I looked back at the man.

"Over my dead body!!" I yelled as I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. My car shot forward and crashed into one of the black cars. My car pushed it aside with ease as I sped away. I didn't slow down and I didn't try to out maneuver them. It was obvious they had more than just them working on us.

Just as we were rounding a corner at top speed my cell phone rang making me jump. I answered it, "Hello?" I asked into the receiver. It was Jeremiah.

"Where are you?" asked in a hurry.

"In big trouble." I replied. He swore loudly.

"Alice had a vision about you and Bella being watched." He said.

"Oh it's more than watched. Where are you?" I asked quickly.

"We're following your trail." He stated simply. "We're almost to you."

"Well you better hurry." I stated.

"I see you." He said as I looked behind me to see a silver Volvo behind me. But just behind them was a black car.

"Oh shit." Was all I heard before the line went dead.


	12. Decisions II

Decisions part 2

Decisions part 2

"Jeremiah!" I shouted into the receiver. I watched behind me as the silver Volvo turned down an alley way with a black car following it's lead. I slammed on the brakes and turned down the next alley way. At the next connection I sped to catch up with them. My car was fast enough that it didn't take me long to catch them. You can't beat American muscle. Another black car appeared in my rear view mirror as I followed closely. I formulated a plan in my head as I watched the Volvo swerve and speed. I looked at Bella. She was gripping the door and the edge of her seat with white knuckles.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She didn't ask what she just nodded her head. I sped up to put some distance between the black car behind me and my bumper. When some distance was gained I yelled over the engine to Bella.

"Hold on!" I slammed on the brakes and cringed as the black car collided with me with the sickening sound of crunching metal. I was thrown forward hitting my head on the steering wheel I instinctively reached out to pin Bella to her seat with all my strength. Once both cars were stopped I hit the gas and wasn't surprised when my car sped forward. I watched in my mirror as the men in the crumpled car stumbled from the wreckage. I sped up to catch the others.

Edward turned onto the highway with the black car on his tail. We were reaching speeds of 130 mph. And rising. I had formulated a plan with the destruction of the last vehicle. I edged forward on the left side of the black car. I drove until my front bumper was parallel with the rear left side. I turned sharply to the right and tapped their car causing it to veer sharply to the left and flipping, violently rolling at a crushing rate. The devastation of the car was even more vast due to the speeds we were going. I steered out of the way of the wreckage as Edward slowed to match my speed besid me. I smiled at the looks on all the faces peering at me from the inside of the Volvo. They all wore an expression of awe at my accomplishment. It was then that my phone rang.

"Hello." I greeted as Jeremiah scolded.

"What were you thinking?" He growled. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I had to do something! Besides you saw that! That was cool!" I cooed into the receiver.

"Still…" He tried to argue.

"Still nothing! We're fine!" I said glancing at Bella. She wore a broad grin.

"That was so cool!" She commented as I smiled.

"Are you sure you're ok?" It was Edwards voice.

"Yes we're fine! Here talk to Bella.

As Bella talked to Edward I thought about my car. I could only imagine the devastation that I couldn't see yet. I had rebuilt it myself. The engine, the body work, even the interior. It took me four years to complete. I sighed heavily at the thought of another four years building my dream car all over again! Edward continued to drive beside me as he talked to Bella. I glanced in my rearview mirror to see a large black SUV speeding towards our cars. I panicked for a brief second before I grabbed the phone from Bella.

"Edward there back." Was all I was able to say before I watched in horror as the silver Volvo was hit and sent tumbling through the air. I slammed on the brakes as Bella screamed in terror. I sharply turned the wheel sending my car back in the direction we had come.

The vampires were exiting the black SUV as Edward, Jeremiah, Alice, and Jasper did the same from the Volvo. One of the vampires was standing in the middle of the road. I hit the gas and hit him full force then slammed on my breaks next to the Volvo. Bella jumped to my lap as the group of our friends clambered in. Jeremiah and Edward were the last to reach the door and as they did Edward was ripped backwards by a pale stony hand. Jeremiah jumped back to reach for him as I opened my door. I jumped out and pulled a tire iron from under the seat. I reached the other side of the car with the iron above my head. I brought it down hard on the head of the vampire holding Edward by the throat. The iron bent in half doing little to the vampire. I dropped my weapon and grasped my hand that was stinging from the impact. He let go of Edward and turned to me.

"Ah I see the ex-vampire has come to the rescue." He said with an evil smile.

"Petty human." He continued. At this statement I shuddered.

"What did you call me?" I asked him severely. He grinned wildly.

"Petty human." He said again in a mocking manner. I stepped forward and landed a blow to his stomach. He laughed wildly as I stepped back almost sure I broke my hand. It was then that Jeremiah stepped forward enraged by my pain and grabbed the vampire around the neck exposing his skin. Edward swooped in and in one fluid motion beheaded the sentient creature. I stood in horror for a moment at what I had just witnessed. I quickly snapped myself back to reality and climbed in the front seat of my car. The engine was still running so all I had to do was shift and hit the gas. Edward and Bella settled themselves in the backseat. Bella on Edwards lap and Alice on Jasper's, Jeremiah sat in the passenger seat beside me.

"Where to now?" I asked looking in the mirror at the people in the backseat. It was Edward who answered.

"We need to get to Carlisle and Esme." He stated carefully.

"And where are they?" I asked. He looked at me carefully.

"They went to Italy." He said looking at me sternly. Fear ran trough me shortly as I hit the gas. We were going to the airport.


	13. The Past Unforeseen Plans

Unforeseen Plans

Unforeseen Plans

I sped along the highway in my devastated Mustang with four vampires and two humans occupying the space. Even though my car had suffered severe damage the speed wasn't affected. The car was silent as I kept my direction constant. So many things were going through my mind. What would we do once we arrived in Italy? Would _they _help us? I couldn't imagine why _they _would. _They _had been slacking on their duties for far to long. Only showing up when all the work was done. I ground my teeth at the thought of the last time I had been in contact with _them._ Jeremiah saw the frustration cross my face. I watched out of the corner of my eye as his forehead creased in thought. I sighed and loosened my grip on the steering wheel. I didn't reduce my speed, but I knew that being stressed wasn't going to help anything at all. So I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the airline. I booked six seats and meals on the way. Being human sucked.

As we arrived at the airport I parked the car on the fourth level of the garage in a far corner. I hoped my trunk was still open able as I stepped out of the car. Everyone else stood as I sighed at the space where my trunk once was. I shook my head and reached through the backseat to pull down one of the seat backs. I reached around in the darkness and found what I was looking for, a small nylon bag. I shut the door with a groan as I pulled out my cell phone once again. I pressed and held the number two button. It automatically dialed the number for me as I listened to it ring. After four rings a gruff male voice answered.

"Hey Bill!" I said cheerfully. I heard a sigh at the other end.

"What did you break?" He said from the other end.

"Why do you think I broke something? Can't one friend call another friend without being asked what she broke?" I asked innocently as our group moved towards security. I could hear Edward whispering to Bella behind me. He was no doubt reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, and probably explaining where we were going and why.

"Normal friends can, but there is nothing normal about you my girl. Now tell me. What did you break?" I heard again. He tried to sound stern but he failed I could hear the smile on his lips.

"Well I had some trouble with the trackers." I said. I heard a sharp intake of breath escape from my friend on the other end of the line.

"What happened?" He asked immediately all traces of his smile gone.

"Well I don't really have time to explain everything right now." I said calmly with a glance at the people around me.

"But I will explain soon," I assured him, "But there is one thing I can tell you that you need to know." I paused and thought of the best way to tell him about my latest misfortune. "Those stakes they have, they're anti-venom." I said calmly. I could almost hear him thinking through the phone.

"How do you know?" He asked with fake calm after a minute.

"Because I was hit with one." I stated plainly. He started to react to my words as I continued.

"But! I found them! The Cullen's I mean. I'm staying with them, well not now exactly. Now we are on our way to Italy. And that's sort of why I'm calling." I said in a rush.

"What do you mean you are going to Italy? Don't you remember what happened last time?" He asked in a small yet angry voice. This voice terrified me when I was younger.

"We have to find out who these people are. This has to end." I stated softly. He sighed with great effort. .I could tell this was weighing on him to hear my pain.

"Well you do what you have to do dear." He said in an affectionate tone.

"What did you mean that's what you called for?" He asked before I could continue. I smiled to myself.

"I broke something." I admitted with a sigh. He chuckled and asked lightly.

"Where is it?" He asked knowing it was my car I was speaking of.

"On the fourth level of the parking garage in the Seattle airport." I said with a slight grin.

"Ah, what am I going to do with you kid?" He asked lightly with a chuckle. "Yea I'll gat it! Don't worry I'll take good care of her for ya." He said amusement layering his voice.

"Thanks Bill!" I said wholeheartedly. I hung up the phone just as we reached security.

Jasper went first. He removed his shoes and his jacket and emptied his pockets before stepping through the metal detector. Alice was next repeating his movements. Bella steeped through in front of me and Edward followed. I was next I removed my shoes and jacket and laid all my belongings into on of the plastic tubs on the conveyor belt. I lightly stepped through the metal detector as Jeremiah followed. We collected our things on the other side as I got our tickets and headed for our terminal. We all sat in silence as we waited for our flight. We all were lost in thought. Myself especially. I thought carefully about what the Volturri could to for us. I shuddered at the thought of presenting myself to them as a human. This was not going to be a fun trip to Italy. I wrapped my arms around myself at the thought. Jeremiah looked curiously beside me. I leaned over to him, laying my head on his shoulder. It was a comfort to have him near me. I was glad I didn't have to do this alone.

A women's voice rang out over the intercom announcing our flight. I stood and offered a small smile to Bella. She returned it and followed along at Edward's side. I handed the attendant my ticket to scan and proceeded through the door pausing to wait for Jeremiah. He waited patiently with me as Bella and Edward came to stand beside us. Jasper and Alice followed after that. Once we were all together we proceeded down the bridge to the plane. I noticed Edward pull Jeremiah back slightly to speak with him quietly a step behind. Bella fell into step beside me with a smile. I enjoyed her company. She never felt the need to fill the silence with unnecessary chatter. She kept pace beside me as I let her board first. She walked forward without even glancing at her ticket. I smiled as a caught her arm before she made it to coach. She looked at me strangely as I chuckled.

"You really honestly think I would let us fly coach?" I asked her with a grin. She still looked confused. I sat down in one of the larger comfier chairs of first class. These seats were two on each side instead of the four on each side like coach. I pointed at the seat across from me for her to sit. She obeyed without question a small smile playing around the edge of her lips. Jeremiah appeared closely followed by Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Jeremiah took the seat next to me, Edward settled himself next to Bella while Jasper and Alice sat across the aisle together. I closed my eyes as we taxied out on to the runway. Jeremiah wrapped his arm around my shoulders as the plane lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes a short time later to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. Edward was the one to speak.

"Who were you on the phone with?" He asked nicely. I smiled of course they would be curious about that.

"An old friend of mine, Bill. He's the closest thing I've ever had to family." I said with a small self-conscious smile. He nodded a moment while Jeremiah spoke.

"Who is he?" He asked me softly. I could understand their concern. I sighed I guess now was the time to tell my story.

"He's the one who changed me." I started softly. Everyone around me gasped lightly.

"So he is a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied. I didn't know how to start.

"Explain." Jeremiah encouraged. I nodded as I thought a moment.

"He was just the strange old man who fed me. He kept a shop in Ireland where I was born. As I ran the streets he would watch. He kept a meat shop, but he sold other things as well, he's quite the craftsman. I would stand and watch at his window while he'd weave baskets or whittle little things. He would invite me to sit and watch while he did so. I grew up in his shop. I met him when I was four. He was nice to me. When I couldn't find food he would feed me. When I couldn't find shelter he would take me in. When I was eight he gave me a job, a penny a day sweeping up his shop. I took it gladly. That was a time when jobs were sparse. I worked in his shop until I was seventeen. I did more than just sweep then. I watched his shop while he left periodically and helped with the meat or sold his things, he even taught me how to whittle and weave. I kept up with my job I never slackened. My money added up after a bit he has started paying me a dime a day as I got older. It was a good life for the time.

Then the day came. It was his birthday, or what I thought was his birthday. I took some of the money I had earned and headed for the docks. I was planning on buying him a new knife and some new swift wood. I was almost there when some sailors from a ship that had just docked heard the jingle of coins in my pocket." I paused hear as I was flooded with memories. "They surrounded me, there was six of them. I tried to walk around them but the followed me. I started to get scared and turned to run but one of them caught the edge of my skirt. I was ranked backwards onto the ground and my money cascaded to the ground around me. I tried to pick it up but one of the men kicked me hard. I fell back but still tried to collect my money. Another boot made contact with my face. I felt my nose break as blood splashed all down my front. Angry I fought back. I hit and kicked any of them I could reach. They picked up my money and continued to beat me before they went. I was getting up to limp away when the drunkest one pulled a knife." I stopped as I unconsciously rubbed my chest. "He stabbed my three times in the chest. I fell to the ground writhing in pain as they laughed and walked away. I pulled myself to my feet as I stumbled back the way I had come. I don't even know how I made it back but I did. I landed on the step just as he opened the door. He lifted me easily and carried me into his little home behind the shop. As he laid me down I saw his eyes. They had always been a strange color but now they were black. I wasn't frightened. I felt safe. I could feel the life and strength leaving my body. I smiled as he hovered over me. I thanked him for all that he had done for me in my lifetime. And that's when he explained what he was. I was shocked when he asked if I wanted to join him. I accepted. I liked the idea for the most part. So he changed me. It was like fire through my veins but I made it. And the thirst, it wasn't to bad. I was able to manage it. So that's how it happened. Bill and I are still close today. We work together a lot, but he was the only thing I ever had, until now." I finished looking around at the faces staring at me. No one said anything. I looked out the window to see the setting sun. I settled my head on Jeremiah's shoulder finding that I was very tired, and let myself drift into a deep sleep.

**_Ok that is my latest update. it might be awhile until my next update. I have exams! BLAH!! so please review. Let me kow if i am on the right track!! ok thanks guys!! keep reading!!_**


End file.
